The invention relates to a deformable endoscope that has one or more light/image transmission passages and in which at least one additional instrument is provided.
Gastroscopes are known, for example, which are inserted via the patient's mouth into the esophagus and stomach for a gastroscopy. Such gastroscopes have a central work passage into which small biopsy forceps, for example, can be inserted as an additional instrument in order to take a tissue sample from the stomach or esophagus under observation via the light/image transmission passage.
Disadvantages of these known endoscopes can be that their application possibilities are limited to an unwanted extent and that their use is a strain on the patient. In particular, a prior sedation medication is required for the insertion of known endoscopes. An unintended injury to the patient, for example to the pharyngeal mucosa, by an orally inserted gastroscope cannot always be avoided.